Shock
by KazeLuvr
Summary: Kakashi Sakura Hinata and Kiba have a mission. To go to.....have fun for 5 years in AMERICA! What will happen to them? Pairings KakaSaku KibaXHinata. If you want skip to chapter 4 that is where it starts lol Disclaimer I Dont own Naruto
1. Sakura

* * *

Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto return to find……Kakashi and Sakura acting closer than normal?? You get a romantic comedy! Ithink! KakaSaku, of course! Naru? Sasu?  
Please Note people may be OOC (Out Of Character)

**Kaze: Please Note that this is my first multi chapter fanfic! Also I have BAD grammer and spelling! If there is any corrections PM me or put it in your REVIEW!  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
Now that all of this is done and Im probally boring the people that read this~~~~ On to Shock (oh btw if there is a title suggestion please tell me)**

* * *

XXX CHAPTER 1 XXX

"The gates! The gates! Oh man I see them, I hope they will forgive us!" A paranoid Naruto said out loud, now walking a bit slower than before.

"Dope! The will forgive us, I mean the have to? Right?" A now equally paranoid Uchia stated. Slowing his pace to match the blonde.

"Well, Sasuke, Naruto…you two did leave them for 5 years to go on a TRIPLE S-CLASS MISSION! YOU BAKAS! I WOULDN'T BLAME THEM IF THEY DIDN'T!" A female voice yelled, mad at the two shinobi.

"B-b-but Ino-chan! We had to take the mission! The-"

"Naruto you and Sasuke LEFT her after she had lost her SIGHT IN BOTH OF HER EYES! And then left her to get taken care of by the second laziest man in the leaf village"

_FLASHBACK:  
"NO! SAKURA!!" Naruto screamed as Kabuto threw his sword, which hit Sakura hard in the head. Sasuke looked over and saw that Sakura was clutching her head.  
_

_"Sakura? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked in worry, eyeing the sword that hit her in the head. The sword was a big one. It was the size of Zabuza's maybe a bit bigger. The handle is what worried him the most. It was about 10 inches wide and was made of steel. He was sur that if she got hit with THAT, even if she had the Kyuubi's healing powers, something would happen to her nerves._

_"Ow! Ya ya Im fine Sasuke, come on we have to finish this fight!" Sakura barked. She knew she wasn't fine, he knew she was lying, but would it help to argue in the situation they were in? No._

_3 days Later at the Hospital ^.^_

_"AHHHHHH! I CANT SEE!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi, hering the person he was TRYING to get calm yell, jumped up. Like anyone would if you heard someone yelling about ther lack of sight. He rubbed her back, not knowing what to do.  
__"Shhh...Sakura it's okay! It will be fine, Tsunade-sama will fix this." He said.  
__  
__"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi sighed he hoped they wouldn't have left yet._

_"They-they left. For five years...Im sorry Sakura we will get through this." Sakura sobbed into his chest, she knew she would see them again, well maybe._

_FLASH BACK END_

Naruto sighed and kicked a rock. "I just hope nothing has changed because Sasuke and I still have to see who will win her heart! Right Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up,"Yeah"

Ino, on the other hand, siged she just joined this mission 4 years ago, but she knew since Sakura got (part of) her sight back, she had become a different person. Kakashi was at the gate holding a little girl  
"Welcome back Ino-Chan! Teme, Uzumaki." He said rocking his baby to sleep.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei! Who's kid is that?" Naruto asked, eyeing the pink hair.

"Sakura's"

* * *

**Chapter end!**

**Okay so how was it?**

**Good**

**Bad **

**Too Short**

**Short?**

**Anyway, yes you can get blind from getting hit on the head. Read The Cay, in like chapter 2 3 or 4 and you will see when Phillip gets hit 3 days later he goes blind.**

**Please review! I need feed back people. Please note in a few chapters this will start off from the FLASHBAK.**


	2. Sasuke figures out

**Kaze: Yo! Everyone I know it been like 2 days or so and you guys(cough*oneperson*cough) have been waiting _sooo_ long so here is chapter 2:**

"Sakura's" Kakashi stated running a hand threw his silver locks. Naruto jumped up, which was hard to do because he was up, but he did it. He looked at Sasuke, who was looking at Kakashi glaring as if to say 'I dare it to be your kid'

"Soooo…what are you doing holding Sakura-chan's kid?" Sasuke, out of character, asked.

"Well," Kakashi started, _Shit! No one even knows its ours! We just got back from a 4year mission a few days ago and she is going to get back from border in a few minutes SHIT Kakahsi stall man! D: I said STALL not make mental smiley faces SHIT D: STOP THAT: D _

"You see Sakura is on border right now! And uh..Watchamacallit she asked me to wait here with her daughter a few minutes before she got back!" Kakashi made up, I mean told them. "Oh! And to answer your glare I don't know whose kid it is."

Naruto was pissed. He was supposed to be Sakura's boyfriend and have kids with her! Not some random guy she won't see again. Sasuke was pissed to. For a different reason.

_Sharingan!_

_Hmm… I see chakra, White Chakra? White chakara? Who has white chakara?_

**Little brother didn't you see that silver haired man was lying!**

_ What do you mean?_

**Look at his chakra energy then look at the kids!!! IDIOT!  
**  
Sasuke looked and was shocked! The chakara was almost the same. This means that he either: Raped her or They had a one night stand.  
Sasuke glared at Kakahsi, how could his SENSEI the man who knew Sakura since she was 12 knock her up? _It better has been a one-night stand or I WILL kill him_. Sasuke herd the baby laughing and looked up. Apparently, Sakura had come up behind Kakashi and placed a kitten on his head. The kitten scratched at Kakashi whenever he moved his head.

"SAKURA OMG!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOR EVER!" Naruto yelled, because well Ino left and he just had to replace Ino.

"Awww!! Naruto Sasuke! Come here and give Sakura a hug!" Sakura said, sounding a little too sweet for Kakashi's liking. Noticing Kakashi's discomfort Sakura decided to slap Naruto and Sasuke. "You IDIOTS! Why did you leave?" Then Sakura just ran. Kakashi went to go after her but felt something tug at his pants.

"Yes? Hana-chan?" Kakahsi asked his little girl.

"Daddy! Why did mamma run! Why daddy!" Hana slapped a hand over her mouth. She was young but smart. But she forgot the number one rule: No calling Daddy 'Daddy' in public.

Naruto and Sasuke's heads whipped up. Red eyes blazing in one, Sharingan on the other guy.

"Daddy!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Charging for him. Kakashi grabbed Hana and poofed away.

**Review please! If you have any questions, comments? What type of  
mission did Kakashi and Sakura had to go on??**

**Yes Sasuke can talk to Itachi, becuase he still has the curse seal and  
Itachi put some of his chakara into it and BAM instant Sasuke talking to Itachi!  
(That sounded better in my head lol.)**

**Review! They make authors happy and fell like their story is good.  
So if you only fav, add a review and be like "Good chappy" "update soon"  
or "it was funny" or something please. **

**I know how people get mad when a fan fic isn't updated in a while and the reason is  
"We look for REVIEWS!!"  
Right now I'm fine with one person, bless their soul, reviewing but I would like for some more people to review!**


	3. Talk

**AN:Okayyyy I updated and please note the start of Chapter 4 will begin 5 years prior to chapter 1 and I will be making that 6 months after the start of the Shippuden series..Sakura will be 15 Kakashi will be 29 and Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of the Rookie Nine will be 16.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Songs Listened to in no order :D**

**Accidentally In Love, I Got It From My Mama, Tambourine, Poker Face, Just Dance, What Gives You Hell, and; Ikenai Taiyou**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Sakura-chan!" Kakashi said, spotting his girlfriend, yelled. She turned around and saw that he used the telportation jutsu to get here. **

**"Yeah? Kakashi...sensei?" She covered up remembering her cover up.**

**"Sasuke and Naruto know!!" Sakura put a hand up to her mouth, how did they know? How could the know? So many questions where running through her head. So she said the most reasonable thing. "How?"**

**"Sasuke knew by looking at the chakara of Hana's then mine. But she called me daddy so that conformed his guess. And they are pissed-(ow) they are angry and know are probably running to the Hokage's office to see if Tsunade-sama knows or not." He said rubbing the knee Sakura kicked because of his language. He looked at Hana who looked as if she was going to cry. That "No Calling Daddy Daddy Outside" rule had been enforced the whole journey back to the leaf village, and she broke that rule. Kakashi was not mad, I mean how can he be mad at his daughter for calling him dad.**

**"Momma? Awe you and daddy made at me fwr callin' daddy daddy outswide?" She said, feeling the tears run down her face. Sakura pulled Hana into a hug.**

**"Of course not baby! It is only natural that you call him daddy!" Kakashi at this time, getting over his knee, joined in the hug figuring that it could be his last time hugging his angels again.**

**XXXXXX Mean While XXXXXXX **

**"Damn it! We were supposed to kiss her, hold her, have kids with her not Kakashi!!!" Sasuke yelled pounding his fist into the ground. Naruto sighed, _Sasuke is not going to stop is he? _He scratched his head.**

**"Hey teme? What if, you know, they love each other?" Seeing Sasuke's glare he rephrased what he said. "I mean what if they love each other but the law is the only thing that can stop them. Like, if they don't love each other enough to not let the law stop them." Sasuke looked up. Did Naruto want to HELP him get Kakashi and Sakura to split up? **

**"Hokage!!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto jumped.**

**"Thanks for noticing my mad ski--"**

**"Not you! You idiot! Tsunade! She doesn't know! We can tell her about Kakashi and Sakura." Naruto was hating where this was going, he really did. He still had a crush on Sakura but he knows that she will never go with him because he left her 5 years ago. When she was only 15 and lost her sight, he went with the Ninja Code ' Your Mission Comes First ' but Kakashi went with Naruto's code. ' Screw the mission! If your friends need you bail.' So Kakashi, in Naruto's book, deserves her.**

**"OK. Lets go!" Naruto and Sasuke raced off to the hokage's tower.**

**XXXXXXXXXX Tower XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"**Knock Knock" Tsunade sighed, only Naruto would say 'Knock Knock' instead of knocking.**

**"Enter"**

**"Your supposed to say 'Who's The--"**

**"Get in here you clown!!" She wanted to know why they where here. Ino came in saying they were back and stuff. "Not that I'am not happy to see you or anything but what do you guys want?"**

**This time Sasuke spoke. "We are here to report a taboo that has been going on for 5 years right under your nose." He spoke calmly and a little bit evilly. Tsunade sighed, ready to get Gai and Ten-Ten or someone like that.**

**"Guards! Get Ten-"**

**"Oh no! Tsunade-sama this doesn't have to do with her it has to do with Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno!" Why Sasuke used their last names, he doesn't know. But it sounds so much worse that way. **

_**'Sakura and Kakashi?! Damn! How could that happen? Wait 5 YEARS!!! They have so much (beep)ing explaing to do holy (beep)!'**_

**"You heard him! Go and get me Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake!" **

**"Hai!"**

_**'Why did I use their last names? Aww Iam getting way to old for this crap.'**_

**XXXXXXXXXX Meadow XXXXXXXXXXX **

**"I am so glad Hinata could watch Hana I mean she was on the mission too." Sakura said snuggling into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi looked down at her. **

**"Having fun? Hmm..." **

**"Yep!"**

**"Hey can I kiss you?" She looked up at him.**

**"I thought you would never ask!" He removed his mask and bent his head down. As soon as their lips meet...**

**"Kakashi Hatake? Sakura Haruno? You are requested at the Hokages tower now!" The bear masked nin said. Kakashi sighed. **

**"Alright come on Saku."**

**XXXXXXX Tower (Again) XXXXXXXXXX **

**"KAKASHI SAKURA! YOU TWO BETTER START EXPLAINING FROM THE DAY SASUKE AND NARUTO LEFT!" Tsunade yelled Sasuke and Naruto noding to what she said.**

**Kakashi sighed again, '_This is going to take a long time' _"Okay I will go first..."**


	4. Kakashi POV: The Start

**

* * *

**

Aouthors Note: This chapter will be at Kakashi's Point Of View (POV). At the begining when Sakura gets blind, please note the BOLD ITALICS will be at the time of chapter 3 like Tsunade asking them a question.. Tell me how the chapter was! Oh, and one more thing before you guys start reading this not all chapters will be this way. Just maybe 2 or 3 so you guys can tell that he/she is telling the stuff to Tsunade/Naruto/Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi POV:

"I can't see!" I heard Sakura yell. During that time I was panicking, not knowing what do do. _I need to do something! I cant stand seeing her like this._ Went through my head. I wanted to hug her but, that would not be right. I went with the old simple back rub, even though it was very simple, it was affective

"Shh," I told her, still rubbing her back. "It is OK, you...we will get through this. Tsunade will fix this." That seemed to help her because her crying turned into little silent sobs. I heard her call my name. "Yes? My bl-Sakura?" I can't believe I almost let it slip that I wanted her to be mine.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke? I want to see....well hear them." She asks me, rubbing her eyes. I sigh, _I can not believe that they said yes._

"Well, they left I don't know where or why or how long. All I know is that they left for a mission. Im....Im sorry I truly am. But-" I was cut short as Sakura had somehow found my kneck. She was hugging me! _I can't believe it! She...Sakura Haruno is HUGGING ME! Kakashi Hatake 31 year old...I think waaaaiiiiitttttt I forgot how old I am!! Nooooo that means I AM getting old. _

"Kakashi...please, please, PLEASE don't leave me" Sakura sobbed into my vest. My favorite one too. I decided to be daring once in my life and I returned the hug....ok I didn't return the hug yet but I wanted to so that counts. "I wont Sakura! I could never do that to you. You mean way too  
much to me for me to do that!" (Any1 confused there)

"Really?" I smile.

"Believe it!" Sakura laughed and said I was starting to sound like Naruto. I laughed as well, more like chuckled but it was still laughing. "Thank-you Kakashi-sen....Kakashi for staying. I was full of joy at that momment. She had droped the 'Sensei' from my name. _YES! Step one out of.....some amount of steps check. _Wait check? For what? _Having a relationship...woha where did that come from? _

* * *

**_Tsunade coughed. "So you wanted to do her when she was 15?" Kakahsi looked up._**

**_"Noooooo I wasn't even thinking of that yet! Geez Tsunade! And you call me a perv. Kami....can I continue" She noded  
_**

**_"Wait! Are you sure Kaka-Sensei?"_**

**_"Positive Uzu-chan!"_**

**_"Okay as I was saying, two days later...._**

"Close your eyes Kakashi!"

"Sakura!! Its EYE! One eye uno-"

"Eye Shmy!I dont care! Close it!"

"But-"

"KAKASHI!!!"

"FINE!"

"Yay."

I hears Sakura run around the room looking for something. For what I had no idea at the time but I hope it was good. I heard her say there it is.

"Can I open them....it...them...the thing you told me to close." I had stumbled on my words, damn.

"Hahahaha! Yes you can!" When I opened my eyes I saw that, she had glasses one. So, I said what came to my head.

"Daaaammnn gril! You look goood in them." Sakura gave me a stare like O.o OMG?

"That was strange but I liked it! You should say stuff like that more. And thanks, they do don't they?" She said smilling a true smile not like the fake ones she had been giving for a while. Which, if I were to die there and then, I would be happy. I had no clue what had came over me when I did the next thing. Not a clue. I pulled her into a hug. Not a friendly one but a one that was like 'I will never let you go no matter what you do. Shockingly she returned it back as if saying 'You better not'. She kissed me. Not on the lips but it still was a kiss.

"Thank you for every thing Kakashi-kun" She said into the peck on the cheek. I was speechless, again _Step two done. _I thought.

* * *

Note: Chapter 4 end. Im sorry if this was confusing but yeah....I might do chapter 5 as Sakura POV or normal I have not decided so if you have a suggestion please tell me.


End file.
